Glee club drama and love
by Arianathewriter
Summary: What if El was never captured what if she lead a normal life but she didnt meet mike until sophmore year in high school and they met through glee club and things whereesier to say through song ?...
1. chapter 1

_Hey guys this is my first story and yeah I hope you like it I will post more but lemme explain this , so this story is based off stranger things and what I would do if they where in high school and El was never captured and she lived a normal life in a glee club enjoy !!!_

 **Mike ', Dustin , will and Lucas where driving to school " mike put in some music ughhhh km so bored in this damn car" Dustin whined to mike " ok I'll put on some music as long as you shut up ! " mike said " yay! " Dustin yelled . " will what do you have on your schedule " Lucas asked will as they sat in the back seat " um I don't know let me check " will replied as he put his sketch book down " um I have science then math , art , gym, history and yeah " will said** ( I don't know what what type of schedules people have in high lol) **" sweet I have the same classes as you then " mike said " sweet " will replied putting down his schedule and turning back to his sketchbook .**

 **As the boys walked to the class they all had together (aka music) they chose seats in the back row because they where the nerds of school and music was one of their least favorite subjects , " ok class today we are having sign up sheets for the glee club " their teacher ms . Jama " who would want to join glee club " Troy aka one of Hawkins biggest asses said , " lots of people " El said as she walked into the classroom with the co-captain of glee club Max Mayfield " yeah Harrington ,lots of people " max said , " yes , um the girls came to show you guys how cool glee club can be , everyone get up and walk to the auditorium . Yes everybody Troy " ms.jama said .**

 **All right boys and girls I now present the ...camens !!! .**

 **As the betas started playing max came out in a fishnets a crop top with combat boots in a black suit as she said " and now the six merry murderedses of the crook county jail in the endition of the cell block tango ..." the music started playing .**

 _Boom!!! And that was the end of the first chapter stay tuned for more stranger things leave questions and suggestions on what should happen next byeee_

 _\- Ari_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys I'm back with another chapter !!!!! I left off where they started their performance to get the boys and girls to join glee sooooo let's get in with it !!!!_

 **The boys watched and they where stunned by how pretty the girls where . Left and right in perfect sync it was amazing they sang cell block tango from the iconic movie "Chicago "**

 **" wow! Girls that was great ! Give it up for the girls everyone ! " ms.jama said .**

 **The next day the list was full when the boys tried signing up " goodness let us through you son of a bitches ! " Dustin yelled as the boys tried getting through " hey dusty , trying to sign up ,well we are doing a tango number in glee for sectionals wanna be my partner if you get in to glee " Tracy Jamie said to him as she winked at him . Dustin pushed all the guys out of the way to put his name up and started doing vocal runs while walking away with he boys**

 **" so did you guys just sign up to get girlfriends or to actually sing ,cause I went because I love the singing and to be somewhere I can do that is nice " " I went because I am just bored and want to do something with my life " mike said**

 **" i went to get a girlfriend " Lucas said " same " Dustin said as Will rolled his eyes**

 **" listen boys and girls , today we will be practicing our sectionals set list , me and Tracy will do a duet , we will do a tango number and last but not least we will be doing twist and shout by the Beatles " El said as she explained**

 **"Let's practice the tango number with prince - " kiss" because that will be the hardest one to learn . Dustin your with Tracy , will your with Jennifer , Troy your with Emma , Lucas your with max , Jenny your with James , Amy your with Chad , Claud your with Cassie then mike your with me " El said calmly looking at the clipboard . Mike flushed as he was dancing a tango with the coach and almost one of the most hottest girls in school ," alright one to three spin dip " El instructed " nice everyone nice " she said . A few minutes later the boys where worn out but the girls where fine .**

 **"Alright guys take five " El said**

 **" you think they're ready ?"**

 **Max asked " yeah I think so " " Girls cmon over here we are going to put on a performance for the boys and see if we can get them hyped up .**

 _Ok that was sooo fun to wright I know my chapters are really short but I am really getting writers block but I will write tommorow after my school bye live u all !!!_

 _-Ari_


End file.
